To Forget
by Keiko-626
Summary: [Fic finie][Traduction de la fic de VadMustang] Tous ce que je veux c'est d'en finir avec cette douleur...tous ce que je veux c'est oublier...est ce une erreur aussi ?
1. What to do

Note : Cette histoire n'est pas à moi, je préviens je veux pas faire de la fraude (orthographe ?) xd car la fic est d'origine anglaise .

Auteur : VadMustang

Genre : Angst / Romance

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

**Pour oublier**

Chapitre 1 : What to do 

_Tout que je veux est d'extrémité cette douleur, cette douleur qui ne me laisse pas vivre. Tout ce que je veux est d'oublier, pour oublier mes erreurs, mes erreurs, le passé. Est-ce que c'est une erreur aussi ? Au rêve avec quelque chose de mieux ? Tout ce que je veux est d'oublier. Peut-être dans une autre vie je pourrais être heureux encore… Je suis désolé…_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

La dernière fois, Edward était allé aux sièges sociaux pour rendre le rapport de sa dernière mission. Il fournit normalement son rapport le jour même ; souffler les portes du bureau du colonel Mustang car il entrait et le maudissait pour la mission stupide qu'il lui avait donné, mais non cette fois.

Il avait fait, n'importe quel bruit quand il était entré dans le bureau. Mustang était si occupé a signé les autres rapports, qu'il n'avait pas vu Edward dans le bureau jusqu'à ce qu'il ait mis l'enveloppe sur le bureau.

Le recherchant pour la première fois, il vit que c'était Edward, mais il semblait…enfoncé ? Nah, c'était certainement son imagination.

« Bonjour, FullMetal » qu'il lui dit avec un sourire affecté. « Tu est en retard avec ton rapport cette fois petit»

« Huh ? Ah ouai désolé. Je dois y aller maintenant. Oh et colonel, c'était un plaisir de travailler pour vous. Veuillez faire attention » Edward le salua et ils n'en dirent plus.

Roy n'arrivait pas a croire ce qui s'était produit. En premier, Edward n'avait pas crié sur lui pour son commentaire sur sa taille qu'il n'avait même pas noté. En second pourquoi Edward avait dit cela ? Il n'avait jamais montré n'importe quel signe de soin pour ce qui pourrait arriver au colonel. Et en troisième, il n'avait jamais salué ou montré du respect envers Roy et encore moins des paroles que cela avait été un plaisir de travailler pour lui. Et pourquoi le passé ? Quel était le problème avec Edward ? Il n'avait jamais agi comme cela avant, étrange. Mais il décida de ne pas y donner beaucoup d'importance pour le moment. Il pensera à cela une fois qu'il aurait fini avec ses rapports.

Trois jours ont passé et Edward n'est pas venu travailler. Roy s'assis essayant de deviner ce qui pourrait être arrivé à Ed quand Hawkeye entra dans le bureau. Quand il la vit, il saisit rapidement son stylo et un papier. Mais quand elle approcha du bureau pour apporter plus de papier, il a noté qu'elle alla voir inquiété son visage et essaya de demander ce qui n'allait pas.

« Je suis inquiète pour Edward colonel. Il n'est pas venu au travail en trois jours et n'as fait aucun appel non plus. Il appelle toujours quand il ne se sent pas bien ou ne peut pas venir au bureau ».Lui dit Hawkeye, après avoir laissé les papiers sur le bureau, avec une tonalité inquiète dans sa voix. Elle avait toujours été un peu maternelle avec Edward.

« Bon il n'y avoir rien d'important, peut-être juste un coup de froid » Lui dit Mustang pendant qu'il prenait de nouveaux papier en essayant de dissimuler sa propre inquiétude.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous doit colonel, Edward est encore un enfant. Oui je sais qu'il a 19ans mais est toujours un enfant dans beaucoup d'aspects » Elle ajouta quand elle vit le regard de si il vous entend vous êtes morts du colonel « Je pense que quelqu'un doit le rechercher, colonel »

« Ok. Si cela te rassure envoie Havoc ok ? » Dit il en retournant à son travail

Soudainement il entendit un 'clic' venir de la direction de Riza et quand il tourna sa tête pour voir ce que s'était, il vit le pistolet de Hawkeye sur son front.

« Avec tous le respect que je vous doit colonel, je pense que c'est vous qui devez être celui qui doit allé voir après Edward. Après tous, il est votre subordonné et votre responsabilité »

Il frissonna à la mémoire du pistolet sur son front. _Elle peut être très convaincante Hawkeye quand elle veut quelque chose_, se dit-il. Il regarda l'horloge, il vit qu'il était déjà 19h15. _Vaut mieux y allez maintenant, je doit cherché après FullMetal. _Il rangea son bureau, donna les papiers signés à Hawkeye et partit.

Une fois en dehors, il décida qu'il valait mieux regarder dans l'appartement que Edward et Alphonse louait. Il finit par atteindre l'appartement trente minutes plus tard. Mais quand il atteint la porte, il aurait juré que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas dire quoi exactement. Il toqua plusieurs fois sur la porte, mais personne ne répondit. Quand il s'aperçu que la porte est ouverte, il se dit 'Enfant irresponsable', mais il se rappela que Alphonse ne laisserait jamais la porte ouverte et encore moins à cette heure. _Quelque chose c'est passé ici, il vaut mieux que j'entre et que je vérifie, _se dit-il.

Il entra dans l'appartement et nota que personne n'était dans la maison. Il y avait des livres sur le plancher du salon comme s'ils y avaient été jetés, les tables étaient renversées sur le plancher et les lampes étaient cassées. La cuisine était également dans un désordre total. Il y avait de la nourriture partout sur la table et le plancher, les tiroirs étaient également sur le plancher.

Roy se dirigea vers la porte, quand il entendit un bruit faible venir d'une des chambres à coucher. Effrayé par le bruit il décida de vérifier ce qu'était le bruit. Il marcha lentement jusqu'à la salle et ouvrit la porte silencieusement. Mais ce qu'il vit gela son âme. Il avait pensé a beaucoup de choses mais rien n'aurait pu le préparé à ce qu'il voyait.

« EDWARD !!»

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre. Dîtes le si vous aimez, ce qu'il pourrait améliorer l'écriture,… car s'il n'y a aucune review, je ne continue pas . Mais si vous aimez j'ai déjà le chapitre 2 sur le pc xd.

I wait your review xd !


	2. Nothing to live for

Voilà le chapitre 2, enfin oui il était déjà fait quand j'ai posté le premier mais j'avoue que j'ai oublié de le poster avant, car je voulais le faire hier (mercredi) mais j'ai oublié comme dit avant.

En tous cas tant que l'auteuse publiera ses chapitres, pour l'instant il y a en a sept, cette fic continuera d'être updaté . (T'es rassuré chii46 ? lol)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant qu'il ma plu, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Pour oublier**

Chapitre 2 : Nothing to live for

Le colonel ouvrit la porte. La salle était plongée dans l'obscurité, la seule lumière était celle qui provenait du peu d'espace de l'ouverture de la porte. Avec cette petite quantité de lumière il pouvait à peine distinguer tout ce qui était dans la chambre. La première chose qu'il nota c'est que la salle était un vrai bureau. Tous les livres étaient sur le plancher. Les papiers étaient partout sur le plancher et les bureaux. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent…mais en même temps de très familier. Cela lui prit quelques secondes pour reconnaître ce qu'il voyait. Tous les murs étaient couverts de rangées alchimique, même le toit et le plancher.

Il regarda ces rangées quand il vit autre chose, au milieu de la rangée qui a été dessiné sur le plancher il pouvait voir une forme qui ressemblait à une personne. Il ouvrit un peu plus la porte pour voir clairement ce qui était vraiment dans la chambre. Grâce à la lumière qui entrait maintenant, il pouvait distinguer avec plus de certitude les objets dans la chambre. Les schémas étaient en effet des rangées alchimique et la forme était bien humaine.

La personne se trouvait sur ses genoux. Apparemment la personne n'avait pas vu qu'il y avait une deuxième personne. Il décida d'aller plus près pour mieux voir la personne, après avoir vu une longue tresse il reconnut Edward. Il lui semblait que quelque chose n'était pas normale. Après quelques secondes il vit ce qui clochait, Edward sanglotait et pleurait de façon hystérique et tenait quelque chose sur sa tempe. _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ Se dit Roy il reconnut bien vite l'objet en question… _UN PISTOLET ?! _Soudainement son esprit se glaça. Il n'arrivait pas a réagir, et quand il réalisa la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, il cria :

« EDWARD ! »

C'était à ce moment qu'Edward s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas seul dans la chambre. Effrayé, il se tourna pour faire face à l'autre personne qui était dans la pièce. Cela lui pris quelques secondes pour distinguer et réaliser qui était la personne. Inconscient, il laissa tombé le pistolet et cessa de sangloter. Voyant qu'Edward avait laissé tomber le pistolet, Roy commença a marcher dans sa direction.

« ARRETEZ-VOUS LA » Cria Edward, mais Roy continua a marcher cependant un peu plus lentement.

« J'AI DIT NE VIENT PAS » Cria Edward de nouveau. Mais cette fois cela suffit pour arrêter Roy.

« Ed, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » Demanda Roy se rendant compte que c'était la première fois qu'il utilisait le surnom que tout le monde lui donnait, mais quelque chose lui tapa l'œil. « Ed, où est Alphonse ? »

A cette question, Edward recommença a sangloter, mais plus fort.

« Il…Je…Il » Les larmes commençaient a couler une fois de plus.

Roy senti un creux dans son estomac alors que toutes les possibilités et pensées envahissaient son esprit. Il secoua sa tête pour chasser ses pensées et demanda une fois de plus :

« Edward, où est ton frère ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ici ? »Dit-il plus sérieusement cette fois.

« Je suis désolé…Je suis si, si désolé…ce n'était pas sensé être comme cela…J'ai juste voulut… » Edward fit des sanglots et cacha son visage avec ses mains. Cette fois les sanglots étaient si fort qu'il arrivait a peine a respirer.

Edward marmonnait et pleurait toujours. Roy remarqua à quel point son regard était mauvais. Dans sa tresse quelques mèches était rebelle et couvraient son visage, et ses vêtements étaient dégoûtants. Ses yeux étaient rouges comme s'il avait pleuré pendant des heures et il y avait également des cernes, apparemment cela faisait des jours qu'il ne dormait plus et que à la place il pleurait.

_Edward a l'air faible, comme si le vent le plus petit pouvait l'emmenait_, pensa Roy. Il recommença a marcher vers lui quand il remarqua autre chose. Ses membres en métal, où étaient ses automails ? Son bras et sa jambe étaient maintenant de chair ?

« Edward…Ton bras et ta jambe, ils…ils sont normale ? » Quelque chose lui frappa l'esprit, une autre transmutation humaine ? Non, il n'aurait jamais recommencé...ou peut-être que oui. « Edward dit moi où est Alphonse et qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ? »

Roy remarcha vers Edward quand, à son horreur, il se saisit de son pistolet une fois de plus et le dirigea sur Roy.

« Edward, s'il te plait, laisse tomber le pistolet » Il était toujours sous le choc de la réaction d'Edward. Il était évident que quelque chose de mal s'était produite ici.

« Restez où vous êtes » Dit Edward en tenant toujours le pistolet

« Edward s'il te plait » Il recommença a avancer vers lui mais fut vite arrêter par Edward.

« J'ai dit RESTEZ OU VOUS ETES » Il était évident qu'il avait fait un grand effort pour parler et rester debout « Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? »

« Edward, je… »

« Pourquoi essayez-vous de m'arrêter ? » Dit-il en remettant le pistolet sur sa tempe une fois de plus.

« Ed, écoute moi. Je veux juste t'aider. S'il te plait, s'il te plait lâche ton pistolet » Il dit ça en priant à moitié.

« JE NE VEUX PAS D'AIDE » Cria Edward, cette fois tombant à genoux du manque d'air dans ses poumons et abaissant son pistolet. « Je n'ai plus rien pour vivre…Je n'ai plus rien » Il est parvenue à dire ça avant de manquer d'air a cause des sanglots et des cris.

Roy, tirant profit de ça, marcha quelques pas de plus tout en parlant à Edward « Ed, s'il te plait calme toi et écoute moi. Tout a une solution, nous devont juste nous calmer et penser. Il y beaucoup de personnes qui s'inquiètent pour toi. Tu as toujours beaucoup de raison pour vivre. Maintenant, s'il te plait abaisse ton pistolet et dit moi ce qui s'est passé » Dit-il avec la voix la plus douce dont Edward n'avait jamais eu venant de son colonel.

Il était sur le point de faire ce qui lui avait demandé quand les images de ce qui s'était produit revinrent le tourmenter une fois de plus. Il recouvrit son visage et frotta sa tête avec sa main dans une intention futile pour enlever les images. Roy voyant ceci ne pu empêché les larmes de couler. Il allait parler quand soudainement Edward parla.

« S'il vous plait laissez-moi faire…Laissez-moi partir…Je veux en finir avec toute cette douleur, cette douleur qui ne me laisse pas vivre. Tout ce que je veux est d'oublier, oublier mes erreurs, mes erreurs…Le passé » Qu'il dit plus comme un chuchotement a cause du manque d'air. « Est-ce que c'est une erreur aussi ? De rêver de quelque chose de mieux ? Je veux tout oublier. Peut-être dans une autre vie je pourrais être de nouveau heureux…heureux avec ma famille…Je suis désolé que…Je ne puisse le soutenir plus… »

Roy n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Edward, une fois de plus, souleva le pistolet. « _Je doit faire quelque chose et maintenant_ » Il pensait comment il pourrait empêcher Edward sans l'inciter à le déclencher. Alors il nota les efforts du plus jeune pour le souffle ''Ceci est''

Roy utilisa son alchimie. En raison de l'impacte contre le plancher, le pistolet blessa Edward à l'épaule gauche. La perte de sang et de la douleur provoquée par le coup, s'est mélangée au manque d'oxygène fit tombé Edward dans l'inconscience quelques seconde après. Heureusement, à ce moment là Mustang s'était rapproché de lui avant qu'il ne touche le plancher.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 2 !!! lol. 

Bon pour ceux qui aurait pas compris, on sait jamais, le « EDWARD » de ce chapitre et de l'autre chapitre sont le même.

A bientôt pour le chapitre 3, oui c'est sûr je compte poster le 3 dans +/- 1 semaines.


	3. Exposed

J'ai adoré ce chapitre et j'espère que vous aussi . Je précise juste que après avoir bien regardé, la fic anglaise n'a que 6 chapitreset est finie xd.

Ceux qui n'aime pas le RoyXEd peuvent partir , je préviens xd...

Bonne lecture

* * *

**To forget**

Chapitre 3 : Exposed

Edward se réveilla le matin suivant essayant de cacher la lumière qui l'éblouissait avec ses mains. Voyant que c'était impossible, il décida d'ouvrir ses yeux et de chercher la source de lumière. Son corps s'était vraiment engourdi mais s'est rapidement envolé de ses pensées quand il vit qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. La salle était blanche et il remarqua que la lumière entrait par une fenêtre dans le mur à sa gauche. Il essaya de s'asseoir mais son corps ne répondit pas, ainsi il s'étendit sur le lit une fois de plus. C'était alors qu'il senti que son épaule gauche était couverte de bandages. Il commença a déplacé ses yeux autour de la salle pour des réponses.

« Où suis-je ? » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

« Bonjour Mr Elric » Il sursauta, effrayé par la voix. Il pensait qu'il était seul dans la pièce.

« Huh ? Qui êtes-vous ? Et où suis-je ? » Il vit alors que la personne était une femme avec une tenue entièrement blanche. Elle avait des cheveux rouges qui lui tombait jusqu'aux épaules et ses yeux était de couleur brun clair. Elle devait avoir 25 ou 26 ans et était très amicale et gaie.

« Bon Mr Elric » Commença-t-elle mais elle fut coupée sous peu par Edward.

« Ed s'est bon»

« D'accord Ed, alors » Continua-t-elle « Vous êtes dans l'hôpital de Central. Mon nom est Vallye et je suis votre infirmière » Répondit-elle gaiement « Maintenant vous m'excuserez mais il est temps de changer vos bandages »

« Ok, ok...Mais…Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment je suis venu ici ? » Il lui demanda ça pendant qu'elle le mettait dans une position reposante ainsi elle pourrait lui changeait ses bandages. Il essaya de s'imaginer comment il avait atterri à l'hôpital et avec une balle dans son épaule. La dernière chose qu'il se rappelait s'était avec Alphonse dans une mission.

« La nuit passée vous avez été apporté ici et vous étiez blessé. Vous avez une blessure d'un coup de fusil dans votre épaule et des brûlures. Les brûlures sont superficielles donc elles guériront en quelques jours. Le coup de feu a causé une grande perte de sang donc vous avez eu besoin d'une transfusion. Vous vous sentirez sûrement faible pendant quelques jours mais vous ne devez pas essayer de faire une activité physique ou de vous tenir debout. Vous comprenez ? » Elle dit tout ça en changeant les bandages.

« Oh… » Répondit-il toujours sans savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passé « Mais comment exactement suis-je venu ici et qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?» Il eu quelques images en tête mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir si elles étaient vraies ou juste un rêve, non, plus comme un cauchemar.

« Bien, cet homme » Dit-elle avec une sourire presque imperceptible dans ses lèvres montrant une chaise dans un coin de la salle de son côté. « Vous a apporté. Et quand à ce qui s'est passé, vous devrez lui demander quand il se réveillera »

Il regarda là où Vallye lui montrait et vit un homme d'une chevelure noir, avant il ne l'avait pas vu, dormant sur une chaise. Il haleta :

« Colonel ! Mais… Pourquoi dort-il là ? » Chuchota-t-il de sorte que l'infirmière l'entende pour ne pas réveiller l'homme de sommeil. Par un deuxième regard sur lui, Edward put voir que Roy dormait dans une position très inconfortable.

« Il est resté éveillé toute la nuit, je pense qu'il s'est juste endormie de fatigue. Il est était très inquiet pour vous Ed »

« Mais pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi est-il rester ici toute la nuit ? Les militaires aurait pu envoyé un garde »

« Les militaires ont envoyé un garde mais il a simplement refusé de partir. Il a dit qu'il ne partirait pas de l'hôpital tant que vous n'aurait pas complètement récupérés » Ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard confus d'Edward en souriant. Evidemment elle vu que quelque chose n'allait pas « Je doit y aller maintenant, je reviendrai plus tard apporter vos médicaments » Dit-elle avec un autre sourire.

Edward regarda fixement le colonel. _« Il regarde paisiblement et gentiment quand il dort_ » Pensa-t-il. Il avait seulement vu Mustang dans son bureau avec son regard de je-suis-le-meilleur-que-vous-de-toute-manière et avec son sourire mesquin. Edward avait souvent vu le colonel se reposer les yeux pendant qu'il signait les rapports, mais cette fois s'était différent. Les rayons du soleil commençaient à tomber au-dessus de lui l'incitant à le regarder plus adorablement. « _Qu'est ce que je pense ! Il est mon fichu, bâtard de colonel ! Hein ? Mon colonel ? L'enfer est donc venu ?_ » En pensant à tous ça, il se donna un coup de pied mental. Ignorant ce que Vallye lui avait dit, il essaya de se lever mais son corps était si faible qu'il retomba dans le lit en mauvaise position blessant son épaule.

« AAAH…PUTAIN… »

Roy sauta de sa chaise effrayé par les cris perçants. « Edward ! » Il réalisa qui criait. Il se redressa rapidement et alla voir ce qui s'était passé. Il vit alors Edward remuer dans le lit combattant pour 'libérer' son épaule. Rapidement, Mustang alla à côté de lui et l'aida à s'asseoir. Alors, Roy sentit quelque chose d'humide sur sa main. Il enleva sa main du bras d'Edward pour vérifier et il y vit un liquide rouge. Il regarda Edward, puis vit le sang également sur ses bandages et les roula en bas de son bras.

« Tiens-le Edward. Je vais chercher l'infirmière » Dit Roy voyant que son visage était pâle et froid.

« Non ! Je vais bien. Ce n'est rien » Edward essaya montrer un faible sourire, mais échoua. Mais la vérité était qu'il commençait à se sentir étourdi, sa vison devenait brumeuse et il suait incontrôlablement. « Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas » Parvint-il a dire avant de tomber sans connaissance. Roy effrayait sorti de la salle en criant après les infirmières.

Il était revenu quelques minutes plus tard suivi de Vallye et d'un docteur (qui ne le regarda pas très amicalement). Il demanda à Roy de rester en dehors de la salle tandis qu'ils vérifieraient Edward. Il marchait alors inconsciemment d'un côté à l'autre devant la porte. « _Je ne peux pas le perdre ! Je sais que j'ai fait des choses terribles dans mon passé, mais Dieu, il est la première bonne chose qui soit arrivée à moi. Svp j'ai souffert assez dans ma vie, svp laisse le vivre _» Pensa-t-il bien qu'il n'ait jamais cru en Dieu. Il s'asseya alors sur le plancher pour se calmer.

Presque dix minutes plus tard, cela sembla une éternité à Mustang, Vallye et le docteur sortirent de la salle. Roy se leva rapidement et marcha dans leur direction « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Comment va Edward ? Vas-t-il bien ? » Demanda-il saisissant le docteur par le bras.

« Svp clamez-vous colonel » Dit le docteur pendant qu'il saisissait la main de Roy pour essayer de se libérer de la poigne de Mustang. « Mr Elric va très bien » Ajouta-t-il pendant que Roy le lâchait.

« M…Mais et…»

« Colonel, d'abord svp calmez-vous et écoutez » Dit le docteur gêné par le comportement de Roy. « Mr Elric va très bien, il s'est juste évanoui. Son corps est épuisé et il ne pourra pas essayer de se lever »

« Mais tout le sang !! Il saignait beaucoup...il était si pâle...et… »Essaya de demander Roy mais il fut interrompu par le docteur.

« La blessure de son épaule s'était rouverte. C'est ce qui a causé tout le sang. Comme je disais, il a fait un grand effort en essayant de se lever. Son corps, étant si faible par ses blessures, a employé toute son énergie dans l'effort. C'est pourquoi il était si pâle et qu'il s'est évanoui. Mais son état est stable. Maintenant calmez-vous (Mustang était évidemment toujours paniqué). Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, Mr Elric est hors danger » Expliqua le docteur un peu grossièrement et gêné par la réaction de Roy et puis retourna à son bureau laissant Roy et Vallye seuls.

Roy, reprenant son souffle, n'a pas vu qu'il marchait vers la chambre d'Edward, mais il fut arrêté par la voix de Vallye.

« Il est encore endormie. Nous lui avons donné un sédatif ainsi il pourra se reposer » Dit-elle avec un sourire. « Voulez-vous venir à la cafétéria avec moi ? Là nous pourrons parler en privé au sujet de l'état d'Edward et vous avez besoin de manger de toute façon. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi c'est l'heure de ma pause de toute façon » Rajouta-t-elle voyant l'hésitation de Mustang.

Une fois à la cafétéria, Vallye commanda un cappuccino et Roy commanda 'volontairement' (En fait Vallye lui a fait sa commande) un sandwich et un café noir. Quand ils avaient tout les deux eu fini leur repas, Mustang s'était renseigné sur l'état d'Edward ne croyant pas entièrement le docteur.

« Vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter colonel. Le docteur a dit la vérité. C'est juste qu'il n'aime pas avoir affaire avec des militaires, Edward va bien. Il doit juste se reposer » Lui dit-t-elle en lui montrant un sourire pour le rassurer.

« Merci Vallye. Vous pouvez m'appeler Roy » D'une façon ou d'une autre son sourire sincère et sécurisant le renda moins inquiété.

« Ok, puis Roy. Puis-je vous posez une question personnelle ? » Dit-elle avec un sourire qui rendit Mustang nerveux. La dernière chose qu'il avait besoin maintenant, c'était bien que quelqu'un essaye de le séduire.

« Oui bien sûr » Lui dit-il bien qu'étant nerveux.

« Edward semble très important pour vous. C'est parce que vous ressentez de l'amour envers lui, ai-je raison ? » Demanda-t-elle commençant à rire par la réaction du colonel. Sa bouche était grand ouverte et ses yeux étaient grands comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

« C…Comment… » Essaya-t-il de demander mais il était dans un tel état de choc qu'il ne savait plus parler.

« Comment j'ai découvert cela ? Bien évidement tranquillement. D'abord quand vous l'avez apporté dans vos bras vous étiez dans un tel état de panique que vous pleuriez pour qu'il reste avec vous, pour qu'il vous pardonne et pour ne pas vous laisser seul » Roy devînt rouge vif. Evidemment il était conscient de la manière dont il avait agi. « En second vous avez refusé de le quitter, même dans l'opération. Les gardes ont dû vous sortir de force. En troisième vous êtes resté toute la nuit à ses côtés. En quatrième la manière dont vous avez réagi quand nous sommes sorti de la pièce. Dois-je continuer ? » Elle commença à rire encore par le regard rouge vif de Roy. « Vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter, votre secret est sûr avec moi, je le promet » Dit-elle en lui sourient doucement pour le calmer.

« Merci et moi je suis désolé je n'ai pas noté l'attitude et la manière dont j'agissais. J'étais si inquiet que j'ai oublié comment agir en tant que colonel » Répondit-il en souriant un peu honteux par ses comportements.

« Lui avez-vous dit ? »

« Non…non pas encore. Je…sais pas comment il réagira…Sa me fait peur un peu. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense de moi et la différence d'âge est de 10ans » Lui admit-il. Il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

« Il est normal d'être nerveux mais vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter de ça. La chose principale est d'être patient, vous le saurez quand il sera temps. Et quant à la différence d'âge entre vous deux, l'amour n'a pas d'âge » Dit-elle essayant de le soulager. « J'ai un plan. Vous pouvez de votre temps a savoir ce qu'il pense de vous et essayer de vous connaître mieux. Mais vous ne devez pas le pousser. Vous devez agir normalement, soyez juste vous-même. Est-ce que cela vous va ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire. « Je suis désolé, je dois y aller maintenant. Ma pause est finie et je dois aller de nouveau au travail. Edward doit être encore endormi ainsi vous pouvez rester ici plus longtemps ou aller à sa chambre, et ne vous inquiétez pas je vous donne la permission de rester avec lui. Ne vous inquiétez pas non plus pour votre secret, il est bien sûr avec moi » Elle partie de la cafétéria en le laissant seul.

Il décida de rester plus longtemps pour penser sur ce qu'elle a dit et son plan. Mais le plus important pour lui, il devait penser à la façon dont il demandera à Edward pourquoi il essayait de se tuer et ce qui est arrivé à Alphonse. C'était sa priorité maintenant. Il pensera à ses propres problèmes plus tard.

* * *

Et voilà comme promis, votre 3eme chapitre . 

La suite dans +/- une semaine…et oui encore xd.


	4. Photos

Désolé pour le retard, mais l'ordinateur ne voulait plus se rallumer depuis mercredi, heureusement qu'un copain a ma mère est venu le réparer TT. Donc depuis lundi il remarche et j'ai donc su le terminer aujourd'hui.

Je vous laisse lire tranquillement ce chapitre !

* * *

**To forget**

Chapitre 4 : Photos

C'était midi maintenant et Roy Mustang avait passé sa journée a signer les rapports que Riza lui offert en les lui apportant 'ainsi son travail ne serait pas affecté par son absence au bureau'.

« Dieu, parfois je doute de qui est le général de brigade et qui est le colonel !! » Pensa Roy

Edward avait dormi le reste de la journée puisque après l'accident du matin, Vallye lui avait donné un autre sédatif pour l'empêcher de se réveiller au milieu de la nuit et de se blesser encore.

Le matin suivant, Roy s'était réveillé à 6h du matin. « Je parie que je me suis endormie sur les stupides rapports, oh bon vaut mieux prendre un bain » Pensa-t-il. Quand il eu fini il remit son pantalon, il entendit des sanglots venir de la salle où se trouvait Edward. Il sortit en courant en dehors de la salle de bain avec seulement son pantalon et trouva Edward pleurant et criant dans son sommeil. Il coura à côté de lui et s'assit sur le lit. Roy prit Edward dans une étreinte essayant de le soulager, mais Edward combattait pour s'en libérer.

« NON…Part Al…Svp ne faîtes pas ça…Svp…NON »

« Ed, c'est moi, Roy. Calme-toi, tout va bien » Chuchota Roy à Edward tout en caressant son dos et ses cheveux dans un effort de le calmer « C'est bon, je suis ici avec toi maintenant ». Edward ouvra finalement les yeux haletant et pleurant, mais ne remarqua pas qui était avec lui. Il se colla plus contre le corps de l'homme, serrant l'étreinte comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Tout va bien Edward. C'était seulement un cauchemar. Svp calme toi. Je ne vais pas n'importe où, je suis ici avec toi maintenant » Roy avait dur aussi a garder son calme. Edward était toujours fort et têtu et le voyant comme cela c'était déchirant, il était comme un petit enfant effrayé.

Edward, après quelques minutes, commença à se calmer et lentement retourna dans un sommeil mais en ne lâchant pas l'étreinte de crainte que la personne avec lui serait seulement son imagination. Roy vit qu'il était impossible de se libérer de l'étreinte sans réveiller Edward. Il fit un baiser sur le front d'Edward et commença à lui caresser les cheveux et une fois de plus et sans le réaliser, il s'endormit.

Roy se réveilla 3h plus tard par le clignotant de bruits et de lumières. Il ouvrit ses yeux paresseusement et regarda vers sa gauche où Edward était encore endormit et il l'étreignait toujours, bien que moins étroitement. « _Si Ed est endormi, alors c'est quoi ces bruits et étranges lumières ?_ » Il souleva son regard vers sa droite et vit Vallye avec encore 4 infirmières riant nerveusement et…et PRENANT DES PHOTOS ?? Il laissa Edward un peu trop rudement et sauta du lit, effrayé de la confusion comme cela avec Edward.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Roy. Nous savons tous sur vous et Ed. Nous sommes ceux qui ont aidé Edward la nuit où vous l'avez apporté ici. Vous ne vous rappelez pas ? » Demanda Vallye en riant par le regard effrayé du colonel.

« Bon évidemment non !!! Et diable…vous prenez des PHOTOS ?! » Cria-t-il oubliant que Edward dormait encore.

« Bon OUI !! Vous deviez avoir ce moment en photo !! N'est-il pas merveilleux ?? » Dit-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde, croyant que l'étreinte était le résultat du premier mouvement de Roy sur Edward. Roy rougissait follement « Non seulement elles croient que j'ai fait quelque chose avec Ed, mais en plus elles prennent des photos de moi l'étreignant ! Le chantage parfait…je suis condamné !! Dieu pourquoi moi ??!! »

« M…Mais comment ont-ils découvert ? Je veux dire, au sujet de mes sentiments ? C'est très embarrassant, vous savez !! » La dernière partie était un chuchotement mais avait été entendue par les infirmières et elles commencèrent à rire. « Bien !! Maintenant elles rient de moi !! Si elles n'étaient pas des femmes, elles seraient déjà mortes »

« Ok, d'abord elles s'appellent Clare, Kaira, Anne et Mels. Nous sommes des amies et nous travaillons toutes ensemble ici. Comme je disais avant, nous nous étions occupé de Ed la nuit où vous l'aviez apporté ici, et comme moi elles avaient fait une nuit blanche. Là seulement on a regardé votre comportement. Et aux photos, bien, nous avons juste pensé que vous auriez aimé avoir une photo de vous deux ensemble. Puisque je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas même une simple photo de lui, raison ? »

« _Elles essayaient juste de m'aider après tout, à leur manière, mais essayent quand même_ » Pensa Roy

« Bien…non. Je n'ai pas de photo d'Edward mais… » Dit-il.

« Vous voyez !! Ha !! Et, ne le niez pas, vous êtes heureux que nous ayons pris des photos pour vous ! Que ferait les hommes sans nous les femmes !! » Dit Mels

« Ok, merci ! Une partie de moi est heureuse, mais l'autre partie est embarrassée. Je n'ai jamais pensé que j'étais si évident et se n'est pas plaisant de se réveiller et trouver des personnes qui prennent des photos de vous. Et j'admet aussi que la seule raison pour laquelle vous n'êtes pas incinéré à mort, est à ce jour parce que vous êtes des femmes et que vous êtes avec Vallye » Dit-il avec le plus de force qu'il voulait.

« M…Mais ne vous inquiétez pas Roy ! Votre secret est sûr avec nous ? Nous sommes comme des tombeaux ! » Dirent-elles a l'unisson, effrayé par la confession de Roy. « Oh et ne vous inquiétez pas pour si vous étiez évident ou pas. Vous avez juste été inquiet pour la personne que vous aimez ! Il est normal d'agir comme vous. Hé, personne n'est aussi fort ! Tout le monde de la même manière que vous s'ils étaient ici. Donc, ne vous inquiétez plus à son sujet, ok ? » Dit Vallye faisant virer les joues de Roy en rouge.

« Vous seriez mieux si vous ne voulez pas être BBQ » Disait Roy et commença à rire du regard de terreur dans leurs visages. « Juste enfantin ! Je ne blesserais jamais une femme. Mais la prochaine fois que vous voudrez être 'créateur', svp ne m'effrayez pas comme aujourd'hui ! La prochaine fois, j ne garantis pas que je me retiendrai de vois incinérer, parce que comme je disais, il n'est pas plaisant d'être réveillé par cinq femmes prenant des photos de vous en une position si compromettante » Dit il essayant d'être ferme mais pas dur. « Oh et d'ailleurs, je suis désolé de vous décevoir mais je n'ai fait aucune démarche encore. J'étais juste parti prendre une douche quand FullMetal pleurait. Du coup je suis sorti pour vérifier et pour essayer de le soulager, rien d'autre » Dit il essayant d'expliquer l'incident.

« Awww, trop mauvais. Nous projetions avoir une partie à vos frais. Oh nous devrons chercher une autre raison d'avoir le temps au loin maintenant !! » Dit Clare en rigolant

« QUOI !!?? »

« Juste enfantin idiot » Rigola Kaira

« Vous pourriez être mieux » Dit il espérant qu'elles étaient juste enfantines avec lui.

« Aww allons-y ! Vous savez que vous devriez fêter votre amour ! C'est si romantique ! » Soupira Anne.

« Qu'est ce que vous racontez ?! » Répondit Roy en rougissant follement. « Naturellement je n'ai pas… » Commença-t-il quand ils entendirent un bruit comme un sanglot et un mouvement venant du lit, mais heureusement ils virent que c'était Edward qui s'était décalé et qu'il était encore endormi.

« Bon, nous ferions mieux de partir avant de réveiller Ed, sans compter que nous avons toujours beaucoup de travail a faire » Dit Kaira baissant le ton de sa voix pour éviter de réveiller Ed.

« Bye. Nous nous reverrons plus tard ! » Dirent elles en sortant de la salle.

« Oh ! Et Roy, beau corps ! » Dit Vallye montrant son visage de derrière la porte en riant du regard d'horreur sur la visage de Roy tandis qu'il réalisa qu'il était toujours en pantalon seulement. « Et ne t'inquiète pas la prochaine fois nous n'emploierons pas le flash !! » Termina-t-elle en courant.

« Vallye !! » Commença Roy mais elle était déjà hors de portée. « Les femmes » Soupira-t-il marchant vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. La situation entière lui laissa un sentiment très chaud.

Mais, tous n'ont pas remarqué qu'Edward avait été éveillé depuis le début et qu'il avait tout entendu.

* * *

Voilà déjà finit le chapitre 4

Je vais pas vous dire que le prochain chapitre sera dans +/- une semaine car on va bientôt avoir le bulletin de la 3eme période de l'année et qu'il aura sûrement plein de contrôle malgré ceux qu'on a déjà fait damnation

Encore désolé pour le retard, a bientôt.


	5. Eavesdropping

Oulala le gros retard que j'ai… Mais bon, entre temps je regardais des trucs sur Tokio Hotel :P. Et puis j'ai aussi coloré mon skyblog, jouer a Zelda Twilight Princess sur la wii,… Bref j'ai carrément oublié la fic . D'ailleurs maintenant, je vous laisse la lire.

PS : En italique se sont les pensées d'Edward.

* * *

**To forget**

Chapitre 5 : Eavesdropping

Le mouvement soudain du lit réveilla Edward de son sommeil, mais restait-il toujours avec l'espoir de tomber dans le sommeil une fois de plus, mais la vie ne peut-elle pas être suffisante, peut-être ça ? « Putain de… » _Huh ? Pourquoi crie-t-il à cette heure ? Damné de Roy !!! Ne peut-il pas me laisser dormir ou essayer au moins ?! _Etant donné qu'il avait les yeux fermé, il était totalement inconscient des autres personnes qui se trouvait dans la chambre et à ce qui se produisait. Il allait se lever mais ce qu'il entendit l'incita à changer d'avis.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Roy. Nous savons tous sur vous et Ed. Nous sommes ceux qui ont aidé Edward la nuit où vous l'avez apporté ici. Vous ne vous rappelez pas ? » _Attendez une minute que j'identifie cette voix, Vallye ? Mais putain de quoi parle-t-elle ? Et diable de quoi parle-t-il de moi ET de Roy ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Vallye est devenu folle ?_ Afin de savoir ce qu'il se passait ici, il décida de se faire passer pour endormi.

« Bon évidemment non !!! Et diable…vous prenez des PHOTOS ?! »_ Huh ? Photos ? De qui ? Et pourquoi ?_ Il était vraiment confus maintenant, après tout, pourquoi Vallye prenait des photos de quelqu'un dans un hôpital ?

« Bon OUI !! Vous deviez avoir ce moment en photo !! N'est-il pas merveilleux ?? Ce n'est pas tous les jours que vous avez votre premier mouvement sur photo !! » _Huh ? De quel mouvement parle-t-elle ? Elle ne sait pas que tout le monde se déplace ??!! Mon dieu c'est une infirmière, elle a appris l'anatomie et la biologie, elle, plus qu'une autre personne, devrait savoir que chaque être vivant doit savoir bouger seul pour être classifié 'vivant'… !! Yup, Vallye a sûrement perdu ses esprits !_

« M…Mais comment ont-ils découvert ? Je veux dire, au sujet de mes sentiments ? C'est très embarrassant, vous savez !! » Et alors, il entendit le rire des femmes. _Quoi ??? Il y a plus de personnes ??!! Et de quels sentiments Mustang parle-t-il ? Super ! Si c'est ce que je pense, alors je devrai supporter Mustang flirtant, pas avec une mais plusieurs femmes idiotes ! Stupide bâtard !! _

« Ok, d'abord elles s'appellent Clare, Kaira, Anne et Mels. Nous sommes des amies et nous tous travaillons ensemble ici. » _Ainsi tels sont les noms de ces chiennes. Bâtard, il n'est pas heureux avec une ? Non… ! Il en a besoin de 5 !!_

« Comme je disais avant, nous nous étions occupé de Ed la nuit où vous l'aviez apporté ici, et comme moi elles avaient fait une nuit blanche. Là seulement on a regardé votre comportement » _Ouai bien !! Stupides chiennes idiotes !!_

« Et pour les photos, nous avons juste pensé que vous aimeriez avoir des photos de ça » _Ha… !! Maintenant elles prennent des photos de LUI et moi dans MA chambre… !! Et 'ça'… Dieu !! Connaissant le pervers qu'il est, je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'elles veulent dire par 'ça' !! Et pour la penser, elle paraissait si gentille et innocente !_

« Puisque je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas même une simple photo de lui, raison ? » _Quoi ? Putain…Hahaha !! Maintenant, j'ai le chantage parfait contre ce bâtard !! Vous êtes miens Mustang !!_

« Bien…non. Je n'ai pas de photo d'Edward mais… » _Awww, pauvre Mustang, il n'a aucune photo d'Edward. Awww, ne pleurez pas…QUOI ??!! PHOTO DE MOI ??!! Calme-toi Edward, il y a des centaines d'Edward dans le monde, alors calme-toi !! Maintenant, j'ai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un pour m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici !!_

« Vous voyez !! Ha !! Et, ne le niez pas, vous êtes heureux que nous ayons pris des photos pour vous ! Que ferait les hommes sans nous les femmes !! » _Ha, elle doit être une amie à Winry !_

« Ok, merci ! Une partie de moi est heureuse, mais l'autre partie est embarrassée. Je n'ai jamais pensé que j'étais si évident et se n'est pas plaisant de se réveiller et trouver des personnes qui prennent des photos de vous. Et j'admet aussi que la seule raison pour laquelle vous n'êtes pas incinéré à mort, est à ce jour parce que vous êtes des femmes et que vous êtes avec Vallye » _Aww, vas-y ne passe pas à l'acte !! Nous tous savons combien vous êtes heureux entouré par ses femmes !!_

« M…Mais ne vous inquiétez pas Roy ! Votre secret est sûr avec nous ? Nous sommes comme des tombeaux ! Oh et ne vous inquiétez pas pour si vous étiez évident ou pas. Vous avez juste été inquiet pour la personne que vous aimez ! Il est normal d'agir comme vous. Hé, personne n'est aussi fort ! Tout le monde aurait agit de la même manière que vous s'ils étaient ici. Donc, ne vous inquiétez plus à son sujet, ok ? » _Ainsi c'est vrai !! Il n'est pas amoureux d'une de ces femmes ou avec un autre Edward, mais de MOI ! Mais comment ? Et pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi de toutes les personnes qui a en ce foutu monde, il est tombé amoureux de MOI ??!!_

« Vous seriez mieux si vous ne voulez pas être BBQ » Il entendit le rire de Roy. « Juste enfantin ! Je ne blesserais jamais une femme. Mais la prochaine fois que vous voudrez être 'créateur', svp ne m'effrayez pas comme aujourd'hui ! La prochaine fois, j ne garantis pas que je me retiendrai de vois incinérer, parce que comme je disais, il n'est pas plaisant d'être réveillé par cinq femmes prenant des photos de vous en une position si compromettante. Oh et d'ailleurs, je suis désolé de vous décevoir mais je n'ai fait aucune démarche encore. J'étais juste parti prendre une douche quand FullMetal pleurait. Du coup je suis sorti pour vérifier et

pour essayer de le soulager, rien d'autre » _Quoi ?! Alors elles prenaient des photos de NOUS ?! Oh je vais certainement les tuer !! Mais attend, comment ça se fait qu'il était avec moi la nuit passée ? M…Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi il est gentil avec MOI ? Pourquoi est-il tombé amoureux de MOI ? De toutes les personnes en ce putain de monde ! Je ne mérite rien, surtout pas l'amour !! Je ne mérite même pas d'être vivant !! Al…Pourquoi… POURQUOI ?_

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées, qu'il en avait oublié les autres dans la chambre et leur conversation. Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres, il roula sur le côté se qui attira l'attention sur lui. Heureusement, ils ne virent pas qu'il était éveillé.

Quand tous cela sorti de ses pensées, la seule chose qu'il pouvait entendre était la douche. Lentement, ses yeux tombèrent sur la chaise où la veste de Roy s'était étendu, oublié. Un objet argenté attira son attention : un petit couteau de poche. Les pensées de ce qui s'est passé avec Al remplirent encore son esprit, tandis que ses yeux étaient fixé sur le couteau de poche.

_Je veux finir avec cela une fois pour toute…Je suis désolé Al, je ne peux tenir ma promesse…J'espère que vous me pardonnerez un jour…_

Il prit silencieusement le couteau de la veste et l'apporta à son poignet tout en combattant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. « Je suis vraiment désolé… » Lentement, Il coupa le long de ses veines au deux bras. Il regarda fixement le sang, qui coulait par terre, qui peignait le carrelage.

Une musique simple naquit sur sa joue : son requiem. Son requiem pour son frère, son requiem pour sa mère, son requiem pour tout ce qui s'était passé, son requiem pour sa vie passé, son requiem pour lui-même.

Sa vision devînt trouble, il commença à se sentir étourdie, son corps s'engourdit. Sa conscience commençait à se laisser aller. _Je devine, c'est lui… Qui n'était pas si mauvais après tous…Mais pourquoi, je me sens si triste…Pourquoi je sens le regret ?...Je fais la bonne chose après tout, pardonnez-moi…Tu ne m'a jamais blâmé de n'importe quoi, pas même lorsque tu as perdu ton corps…Pardonnez-moi…Puis, pourquoi je me sens comme si je laissais quelque chose derrière ? _A ce moment, il entendit la porte de la salle de bains ouverte et lui rappela qu'il n'était pas seul. Il se souvînt de Roy et de ses sentiments, du regret et venu s'accompagner à la douleur de son coeur. _Je devine, je laisse vraiment quelque chose derrière moi… Je sens que je t'ai toujours aimé moi aussi…Ce qui explique cette douleur au cœur sachant que je ne te verrai plus jamais…Je suis désolé…_

« Je suis…si désolé…Roy, je devine que…je t'aime vraiment…après tout » Dit-il, sa voix fut un simple chuchotement, car il senti une autre larme tomber sur sa joue : son requiem pour un ami, pour son nouvel amour, son requiem pour Roy. Avant que sa conscience ne l'abandonne complètement, et pendant que l'obscurité l'entourait, il pensa qu'il sentit des bras l'engloutissant chaudement et doucement. _Ce n'est pas si mauvais que cela après tout… Je me sens bien…Je peux y allez maintenant…Attendez moi maman, Al…

* * *

_

Ouf je l'ai enfin fini !

Comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire… Donc prochain et dernier chapitre : The last second.

A bientôt.


	6. The last seconds

Et voilà le dernier chapitre dont j'ai mis temps de temps à me décider d'écrire. Je l'ai vite finis (quand je m'y suis mise) comme ça je pourrais étudier pour les bilans de juin.

Le chapitre est assez petit, mais les fins sont toujours dures à faire.

**Attention : ce chapitre contient des spoilers sur le volume 6 du manga.

* * *

**

_C'est amusant, vraiment. Comme il y a tellement de temps, dans le dernier battement de cœur, dans la dernière seconde, avant la mort. Du temps pour se rappeler, beaucoup de temps pour voir votre sang couler et votre mort approcher. Peut-être est-ce une punition pour nos péchés, pour se rappeler tout quand vous êtes sur le point de mourir : toutes vos erreurs, toutes les choses pour vous donner quelque chose à changer, tout vous tourmentant jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait aucune vie dans votre corps. Mais tout vaut la peine si je peux vous revoir, si je peux être avec vous une fois de plus, ne fût-ce que pendant une seule seconde pour revoir votre visage. C'est drôle et tourmentant de voir votre vie passer comme un film. Je sais cela, mais c'est vraiment pénible de se rappeler que tout ce que vous avez fait pour vous échapper, de tout ce que vous avez prit pour oublier._

_Te souviens-tu Al ? Le mois sur cette île où Maître nous a formé ? Rappelle-toi le moment où nous avons parlé de ce qui se passerait si nous mourions là ? Tu disais que tout le monde serait triste, mais j'avais dit que c'était une manière de voir et nous avons finalement conclus que, d'une perspective universelle, si nous vivions là où la matrice n'importe pas, que le monde continuerait à aller comme si rien ne s'était passé. Nous avions conclu que nous étions juste une petite et insignifiante partie du monde, qui une fois notre vie finit, tout ce qui restera sera notre corps physique. Eau, carbone, __ammoniaque, chaux, phosphoreuse, sodium, potassium, soufre, manganèse, aluminium... Notre corps n'est rien mais est composé d'un et d'autres quelques éléments destinés à se décomposer et devenir une partie du cercle de la vie de nouveau. _

_Hehe…C'est amusant comment la vie elle-même m'a montré a quel point j'ai été idiot et horrible. Elle m'a enseigné que sans vous je serai seul. Mais elle m'a aussi enseigné que vous aviez aussi tort, parce que sans vous là je n'étais pas triste tant que vous parliez, sans vous je n'avais simplement rien pour vivre. Pourquoi j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait, parce que sans vous je n'étais rien, sans vous il n'y avait désormais rien._

_Tout commence a devenir noir et froid…Ma dernière seconde…C'est fini…

* * *

_

Et voilà c'est fini (enfin ou pas ? lol).

Que dédie la fic à chii46 car elle a reviewer tout les chapitres lol. Donc j'espère que la fic ta plut bien qu'elle ne soit pas de moi.

Kiss à tous et finissais bien votre année ! (chui polie moi hein :p)


End file.
